


Classified Information

by ackerwhat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Minor Violence, minor sex, this is not the same spy!au as the previous one welp hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: "Will I die as the hero or the villain?" He asked, hand caressing the gun in his hold. He hadn't cleaned it in a while. Ever since he got caught up with this new assignment.The other man stared. And then smirked. It was small, but his face was definitely smug and confident. “You don’t die when you work with me. Might get a few bones broken, maybe tear a muscle or two, or even lose a limb,” A pause. “But you don’t die.”His breath hitched.Fuck.Not a good time to get all worked up and tensed now, Daniel.a.k.a nielwoon iris!au





	1. first file.

* * *

Daniel had always imagined how it would be— if life wasn’t like this — if his nights weren’t filled with blood and punches, if his days were not catching up sleep and revising secret plans.

 

With his age, in his hot blood period, blooming 25 years old, so young, so fresh, so full of potential, Daniel would probably still be in college, taking up dance maybe? Possibly, something safe and boring that would secure him a work that begins at 8 and ends at 5? _That_ was the dream—something normal and ordinary.

 

Realistically speaking though, perhaps he would get a labour job somewhere, since his financial status was not stable enough to get into a higher education institute. Instead of something egoistically fulfilling, he could be working a simple job, at a mart or a factory somewhere, as long as it could feed him and his mother back in Busan. 

 

Even a simple alternate reality such as that would be gratifying.

 

In his short-lived breaks, Daniel would ask himself, what he would be doing if he hadn’t entered the military as soon as he graduated from high school.

 

If he had not showed a tremendous effort and skills in combat, had not displayed great deductive and planning skills, if he had held back a tad bit with his damned showing off tendencies.

 

If he had ignored the envelope that came just before he finished his obligatory service.

 

If he had turned down the opportunity to train under the 707th Special Mission Battalion, went on months of extensive training and drills. If only his pride would have allowed him to lose to Ong Seongwoo, fellow in-training agent and together with his partner/nemesis, the duo had impressed the trainers and officers. _Right_ , of course a part of it would be Ong’s fault.

 

Daniel would know by now, to decline the job offer by the National Security Service.

 

He should have not done it; signing the contract, completing the extra training and tasks. Should’ve let Ong get ahead of him by one point and succeeded alone. Yet again, they were neck to neck in the final test.

 

 

“You probably won’t survive in the training centre if it wasn’t for me,” Seongwoo drunkenly spat. His nose was red, words slurred and he was looking at their team captain’s direction when he said that. Team Captain Yoon spun the newly recruited agent to properly meet Daniel’s gaze. Seongwoo blinked at the sudden change of view before repeating the same thing.

 

“I carried you on my back—my back,” He emphasised and patted his back to show everyone, “—my back—when you went nuts because you weren’t allowed to have jellies in the barrack.”

 

“That was one time!” Daniel grunted. “My mom had just sent me the box from Busan. They were 4 huge packets of jellies inside it!” It was still fresh in Daniel’s mind. After Officer Lee had confiscated the sweets, the battalion was scheduled for a spontaneous ‘jog’ in the hills. Daniel _had not_ acted like a child and he _definitely hadn’t_ thrown tantrum the entire journey.

 

“Well,” Team Captain Yoon began, “You really need to cut down on the jellies, Daniel. It might give you cavities, or worse, make you unfit for field work.” Count on Yoon Jisung to be a party pooper even during a team building outing like this.

 

“Yes, sir,” Daniel saluted, though his lips were pressed into a thin line, showing his unwillingness to say those words. Not like he’d really cut on his jellies though—he’d make up to it by exercising more rather than controlling his cravings.

 

 

Anyways, life carried on. And he suffered through another half a year training for the NSS.

 

Several failed missions— _acceptable for a newbie_. He was reckless and impatient—he wanted to show his worth and determination as quickly, as much as he could. He wasn’t that courteous or noble. Patriotism? Self-sacrifice?  No, Daniel agreed to this job simply because he found it exciting. For the first time in his life, he had felt alive. He was good at what he’s doing—chasing after potential threats, long-time targets of the nation, eliminating the bad people punch by punch.

 

A rookie monster, they called him (Seongwoo had rolled his eyes to the heaven when he heard this while Jisung had clapped and looked at him fondly).

 

 

Daniel enjoyed the attention and praises, particularly the ones from one special man.

 

 

He remembered it clearly,

 

That enticing pair of intimidating eyes seducing him, that luscious and full lips—voice sweet as an angel’s and touch sinful as a devil’s.

 

 

This brings us back to Daniel’s final meeting pre-hired as an official agent.

 

 

Daniel should’ve said no to his question. He should never let his fingers reaching out to take the pen and sign the papers. He was given the chance to refuse, to decline, after all. It wouldn’t be a problem. He could’ve gone back to the military and served as an official or a trainer, something that wouldn’t weighed as much risk as the job he had now.  

 

He should’ve walked out the door and forget all things Ha Sungwoon. 

 

When Sungwoon looked at him with those eyes, shaded by his round-rimmed glasses. Daniel should’ve ignored his distracting hips, should’ve just closed his eyes. As Sungwoon challenged him down with a stare and a whisper, “Don’t tell me that you’re afraid, agent?”

 

Daniel had replied weakly, “Am not afraid, sir.”

 

“Then why are you hesitating? You’re the best in your division, are you not?” Sungwoon continued persuading him. Daniel noticed that he had inched closer _and closer_ than it should’ve been allowed. Instead of calling him out on his act or draw a strict line between a sunbae and hoobae, Daniel leaned closer.

 

Willingly, he opened the door of misery and heartbreaks.

 

It was as if another Daniel had taken over.

 

“I’m not sure if it’s a smart move to put down my signature that easily for a purpose I know nothing of.” Daniel had been in the military for quite some time. He had never heard of the National Security Service or any secret agent company existing in South Korea. Well, maybe Daniel was quite ignorant on national issues, but still.

 

“You don’t trust us.” Sungwoon simplified for him.

 

“You were never a student of University of Korea, am I right?” Daniel asked, eyes sharp as he tried not to lose in the sensation and intoxicant that is Ha Sungwoon. “When you approached me in that bar—” He couldn’t finish his words. Sungwoon smirked at him.

 

The same smile, the same eyes—Daniel had fallen for the same personality a few months back. He had some time off of training and had decided to hit the curb with Seongwoo and some other friends. A persistent gaze had intrigued him the moment he entered the dance floor. Lean body, smooth and dangerous as he danced to the rhythm, Sungwoon was targeting him from the very beginning.

 

How could Daniel had been so blind.

 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” The elder said. “You were a tad hard to catch.”

 

Daniel rose an eyebrow. What did he mean by that?

 

Sungwoon smiled at him fondly, musing at how funny Daniel looked when he couldn’t understand something. He had looked like a dog, a Samoyed. _Cute_. “Profiling,” Sungwoon elaborated. “I need to see who you are, how you interact and bring yourself in public.” He looked away, smiling to himself, “And how you would react to potential threat.”

 

“Were you a threat?” _Am I supposed to look at you as a threat now_ , another question popped in Daniel’s mind.

 

Sungwoon chose to ignore Daniel’s persistent asking, “Believe it or not, Kang Daniel, we really need you to be in our team.”

 

“I could care less about any team or some agent shit right now. You captured me, did all of these inhumane tests on me and—” He took a deep breath. “You’re being very close right now, agent. I mean, _sir._ ”

 

Just another nudge, and Sungwoon could be kissing him straight on his lips.

 

Daniel made a mistake when he looked up. Sungwoon stared back, just as equally passionate and hard as Daniel did. His expression darkened. ‘There’s gotta be a camera in here somewhere,’ Daniel thought. ‘Is this really alright? Is this another test?’

 

“Relax,” Sungwoon coaxed. “What do you say, Daniel? The faster you decide, the faster we could get out of here.”

 

Daniel couldn’t believe how overt his superior was with his invitation. After saying that, Sungwoon leaned back and returned to his seat. Without any word, he tapped the paper in front of Daniel, fixing his gaze back on the contract. “You wouldn’t have anything to lose. The pay is worthwhile. And you get to beat people up without being charged or arrested. The movies are always exaggerating,” Sungwoon rolled his eyes, voicing out his next thought, “We have off days and we don’t all live in basements.”

 

He should’ve stopped bopping into Sungwoon’s tune. He should never be persuaded in the slightest bit, as right now, the ‘YES’ began to override Daniel’s doubts.

 

“Under one condition.” Daniel finally came to a conclusion.

 

“Tell me,” Sungwoon nodded his head. He even uncapped the pen for Daniel and forced him to grip it. His hand lingered there, touching and grazing by Daniel’s skin, and damned if Daniel wasn’t affected by it.

 

“My mother,” was Daniel’s steady reply. “I want her protected and erased from my records.”

 

“That’s a high demand.” Sungwoon noted. New agents were never given this special treatment. It usually ended in forced breakups or buried lies when it comes to personal or family relations. Agents are never treated as people with emotions anyway—it was all sacrifice for the better consequence. They are just weapon in this utilitarian net of work.

 

“You did say that you really need me. I think I deserve at least that.”

 

Sungwoon went silent. Probably weighing Daniel’s request. In the end, he settled for a quick, “I’ll get back to you. That, only if you sign this.”

 

When Daniel still did not put his signature down immediately, Sungwoon groaned, “You really do know how to keep a man waiting, huh? If this helps making you decide, Agent Ong has signed his hours ago. Now that’s how a man should be—decisive and opinionated.”

 

 

 _Really,_ Daniel could’ve been more decisive and opinionated—in saying ‘no’ and not regret it. All he could derived from the hours he’d been stuck in the dark room, was that Sungwoon’s entire essence exuded ‘mistake’ and ‘dangerous’. He was not supposed to play and fall right into Sungwoon’s trap. He was supposed to politely decline and go back to his ordinary life, without Death trailing closely behind his every movement.

 

 

Instead, they celebrated Daniel’s official post as an NSS agent with a bottle of red wine, a dance of tangled limbs in between the sheets, under the cover.

 

 

To make it more graphic, Daniel had fucked Ha Sungwoon, his superior, all night long. They barely had time to breathe, too busy pushing each other’s limits. 

 

Hurried kisses, passionate and breath-taking (literally) as their lips meshed together. The connection was electrifying, thrilling—everything Daniel could never imagine he’d ever feel.

 

He was desperate—for more touches, for more explicit reactions projected by Sungwoon. The superior agent’s back hit the wall as they stumbled out of the elevator. Daniel pinned him there, giving him kisses, hitching one of Sungwoon’s legs to his waist. Naturally, Sungwoon put his weight on him and wrapped his two legs around his waist.

 

They barely made it to Sungwoon’s floor. Truth to what he’d told, Sungwoon doesn’t live in basements. Instead, he made home in one of the skyscrapers, an apartment building in Gangnam District. Suiting his name, Sungwoon lives in the clouds and it shouldn’t amaze Daniel this much.

 

“One thing,” Sungwoon said as he pushed Daniel inside his room. The journey all the way here wasn’t that easy either—he was sure that his skin was bruised by Daniel’s marks. And it wasn’t one-sided, in which both of them had no problem with.

 

“What is it?” Daniel replied, hands busy taking off his clothes. He then climbed on the bed after Sungwoon, didn’t want to waste any time in getting his hands on the older one. More kisses, burning desires, as Daniel ravished Sungwoon’s clothes off. Why was he wearing so much layer under his suit?

 

“Do you have something with Agent Ong?”

 

“What the fuck?” Daniel replied automatically. The question was so absurd that he actually paused, hands stretched awkwardly mid-air, “Where did you get this idea?”

 

“Well,” Sungwoon started, but not before pulling Daniel into another kiss. Weirdly, Daniel reciprocated this as he kissed Sungwoon back, not aligned with his disgust as Seongwoo’s name was mentioned in the middle of this. He couldn’t even get off peacefully without the other one ruining things for him, _great_. “You signed the paper after I mentioned his name. I thought that—”

 

“Well you thought wrongly,” Daniel answered frankly.

 

Sungwoon hummed in response as they continued where they left on. “There is really nothing going on between you two, right? Because despite how I look, I am—”

 

“More touching, less talking, please.” Daniel pleaded. He didn’t want to hear any more unrelated things as they were about to do _it_.

 

“Shit, you really are beautiful,” He exclaimed, greatly admiring Sungwoon. His hair was damp, body glistening with sweats and his raw scent— _god_ , how did Daniel manage to have him like this, all enticing and inviting under him.

 

“Beautiful?” Sungwoon checked again. Little did his partner knew, he was in the middle of appreciating the beauty in the name of Kang Daniel as well. How could he not—with those flexing muscles caging him and gripping his body tenderly, seductively, making his judgments clouded with lust and pleasure. The way Daniel ardently take his breath away, kissing every slope of his body he could get his hands to.

 

It was exhilarating how good Daniel made him feel. And he eagerly waited for more when they finally come to the real thing.

 

“You okay there?” Daniel had the audacity to ask, as he smirked down at Sungwoon. Not long after that, his face changed to something akin of concern. “Ah, I didn’t ask beforehand. Um, are you comfortable to be the one—”

 

“Are you asking if I’m okay with bottoming?” Sungwoon casually asked, and cue Daniel’s flabbergasted look. Sungwoon, much to Daniel’s astonishment, just chuckled and pulled the agent closer towards him. “ _What a gentleman_.”

 

He bucked his waist up, rubbing against Daniel’s skin distractingly. “Darling, know that I’m perfectly fine with it.” He then licked Daniel’s neck, before giving the nape playful nibs. “Don’t hold yourself back.”

 

And hold himself back Daniel did not.

* * *

 

“Something is definitely up. Agents are disappearing, and on top of that, our best ones.”

 

“Well, I’m glad that Agent Bang is no longer around, less people to feed,” Jisung mumbled under his breath, much to Director Lee’s liking. Sungwoon nudged Jisung, but he had a similar smile to his face. They then shared a look, which spurted another almost-laughing fit.

 

“This is not a joke, Team Leader Yoon.” Director Lee looked at his subordinate pointedly. The lines on his face grew tighter. Jisung cleared his throat and sat straighter in his seat.

 

“To be honest sir, the list you put up there is not that bad,” He pointed to the profiles of the MIA agents. They were ruthless in their judgment, those cold and arrogant bastards. It was not a secret that they’re currently doing vendors elsewhere with relevance to political play. “I’m just saying that whoever is behind this is doing a good ol’ purging.”

 

“How could you say such thing,” Someone piped up from the table. “These are our best weapons. They hold the top secrets of the service, taking care of important names and are actually good at field work.”

 

“Hold a minute,” Sungwoon interjected on Jisung’s behalf, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Jisung, on the other hand, grew quiet. His lips were pursed and he couldn’t barely keep the scoff in. Was that a jab to his weakness? Next to him, Sungwoon appeared more hostile as he turned completely to the agent earlier. It was evident that this would turn to a full war of words and Director Lee didn’t want that.

 

“Stop it. We’re here to discuss something important, not serving this meeting table as a day-care for you brats.” With that Jisung put a hand to hold his friend back. Sungwoon, albeit hesitant, actually backed down, but not before giving the other agent the nastiest glare he could muster.

 

“What do you think, Agent Kang and Agent Ong? You two are our newest brains here. Do any of you have anything to say?”

 

Seongwoo sputtered—not actually expecting to be acknowledged, let alone, addressed in this discussion. He stopped scribbling in his notebook and sat straighter in his seat. Since he hadn’t actually listened to the entire meeting, he couldn’t even boast a lie at the moment. With a helpful cry, he nudged Daniel who was beside him.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I couldn’t come with a right judgement now. However, my best subject during military was tactics or military logistics. I will get back to you once I properly study the problem at hand.” It was obvious that he hadn’t been listening and was now sputtering nonsense—all the military personals in the room knew it, and they did not look impressed. Team Leader Yoon even scooted down in his seat to mask his second-hand embarrassment.

 

“What do they teach you kids in the military these days?” Director Lee sighed, “What about you, Agent Kang?”

 

Daniel, completely out of it, was busy looking at Sungwoon, his subject of interest. The older man’s face was flushed as he tried to calm himself down after the ‘field work’ comment by the other seniors. Even now, he was still stirred up by the earlier situation. He looked so _alpha_ just by sitting there.

 

The moment Daniel and Seongwoo entered the meeting room that afternoon, and he had locked eyes with the bane of his existence, Daniel knew he was in big trouble. Sungwoon was wearing a harness, _bless him_ , and his dark hair was styled to show his goddamn forehead. Images of sweaty body, and a blissed-out face intruded Daniel’s mind. _That_ night, Sungwoon’s properly-styled hair was reduced to dark locks that fell to his skin, and he had looked so— _dangerous_.

 

 _Shit_ —even now, that scene still affected Daniel extremely.

 

“Agent Kang—”

 

“Oi Daniel—”

 

Ah, finally, Sungwoon looked at him. His expression became lighter as he mused the fact that Daniel was gaping stupidly at him. He had no idea how much Daniel wanted to just— ** _do him hard_**. Just pick him up and toss him down on the table, he’d go slow, go fast, he’d thoroughly debauch him. It was what he at least deserves, a passionate lover like Daniel. No one else could make him feel good like Daniel did.

 

“Kang Daniel,” His name rolled off perfectly from Sungwoon’s mouth. How sultry, how devilish, Sungwoon knew the effect he has on Daniel and he was playing it to his advantage. But maybe, Daniel was just that desperate for attention from him that he took every action by Sungwoon wrongly.

 

The smack to the back of his head was alarming but not surprising.

 

“What the—” Daniel complained as his hand reached out to cradle his pained head. He was about to curse at Ong before finding the director standing right in front of him. Daniel _did not_ whimper like a scared dog, but he did flinch slightly at the chilling sight.

 

“Agent Kang? Are you really spacing out in my meeting?”

 

The entire room was then reduced to a complete silence. Agents who had been slacking in their seats, straightened their postures in their comfy seats—Daniel and Seongwoo had the hard, plastic ones, and they were sitting at the corner of the room. To see the director standing tall in front of them was surely intimidating as hell.

 

Sungwoon’s expression changed. From pissed off because of his colleagues, he looked at Daniel in full interest. The two new agents were now instructed to stand up as they were given their harsh discipline. It would not be a surprise if they were punished to do something else—running around the blocks was something common and usual, cleaning the archive room was a hassle and a notch crueller than the running, whereas the graveyard shift would be the worst of all.

 

“These kids,” Team Leader Yoon sighed. He shook his head and turned to his file instead of paying attention to the scene unfolding before him.

 

 _Ah_. Sungwoon took Daniel’s face as it sullenly fell from the verbal beatings him and Agent Ong were currently taking. His whole facial might’ve been seen alert and serious but Sungwoon could see pass that. There was an evident downturn in his lips, and his jaw was hardened. and the way his Adam’s apple bopped from the gulping motion, Sungwoon had to cast his eyes away.

 

 _So dangerous_.

* * *

“It’s okay,” Sungwoon dismissed Seongwoo’s official bow to him. “You may relax around me.” He told the younger male who still had his hand posed into a proper salute. Seongwoo’s body grew even tenser as Sungwoon crowded closer towards him. His hand fell to his side but he remained stunned in his spot, eyes following Sungwoon’s movement.

 

It was not surprising that he was intimidated by Sungwoon’s presence. Albeit being smaller in size, Sungwoon was clearly more built and stronger than he was. His eyes were always sharp and calculating, and he looked even colder when he stared at others through his silver-rimmed glasses. Sungwoon was not a part of their team directly, but he was always seen around Team Leader Yoon.

 

If you ask Seongwoo, one word to describe him was ‘intense’.

 

“May I ask,” Seongwoo carefully started, “What are you doing here, sir?” Seongwoo asked. When Sungwoon walked passed him, Seongwoo took a step backwards, hugging the broom closer to his body. He could barely keep the small whimper that threatened to fall as he caught Sungwoon’s crisp cologne.

 

 Sungwoon looked at Seongwoo. Seongwoo stared back. “Yes?”

 

 

Daniel hadn’t heard any complains and whining from Seongwoo for quite a while now. It was unsettling. And when he called his partner, there was no answer.

 

“Don’t tell me that he’s escaped,” Daniel grunted from where he was rearranging the stacks of files on the shelf. He was working at the back of the archive room meanwhile Seongwoo was tasked to sweep the dusty old room. Barely a single soul stepped into the space, maybe because it was the _archive_ room (which was now serving more like a storage room). There had only been Team Leader Yoon who came to nag on the both of them, before leaving takeouts on the long table.

 

“Oi Ong Seongwoo!” Daniel called again. He didn’t want to move from his now-comfortable position (he was distracted by the old files instead of cleaning them). “Seongwoo, get me the coke that Jisung hyung left us!”

 

Still no answer.

 

“I swear if you left me here alone to do all the work,” Daniel trailed as he was forced to get up from his seat. He put the files to the side and crawled out of the narrow shelves. He’d kill Seongwoo if the other one decided to ditch him here. They were supposed to do the punishment together after all. “Ong Seong— _woon_.”

 

 

There, sat on the long table was that one-person Daniel had been thinking about.

 

“Now I’m really disappointed,” Sungwoon said, “You said you have nothing going on with Agent Ong. However, for the past one minute, you’ve been calling him precisely five times? Was it four, five times?” He was counting with his fingers and Daniel’s head must’ve been severely messed up because even the sight of his small fingers caused his blood to simmer. Daniel gulped.

 

“Are you, or are you not together with Agent Ong?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

Sungwoon nodded up. “Are you really sure?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Sungwoon looked at Daniel. And he stared for quite a while.

 

Daniel gulped.

 

“Come here and kiss me.” Sungwoon invited.

 

 

Three big strides. It took Daniel not even a minute to get one particular Ha Sungwoon to gasp into his mouth. The kiss forcefully took Daniel’s breath away. He didn’t realise how or when did he got Sungwoon around his hip (with the legs tangled and all, _you know_ , _you_ would know the drill), but he basked in it. “L-let me lock the door,” Daniel gasped, hand careful around Sungwoon’s lean body.

 

“What are you planning to do?” Sungwoon replied cheekily.

 

“Please,” was the only word managed by Daniel. He didn’t know what he was begging for but he felt like crying when Sungwoon was denying him like this. His hands grew more desperate, hugging Sungwoon’s body, hand on his waist, on his hip, crowding and bucking Sungwoon closer to him.

 

Sungwoon laughed but it was soon turned into a moan when Daniel held their groins together. His mouth was attached to the side of Sungwoon’s neck, kissing, biting, sucking, and he wanted so badly to wreck him further. “E-easy, hah, boy,” Sungwoon’s hand grabbed Daniel’s shoulder for support.

 

“Kiss me back,” Daniel said. And Sungwoon gladly did so.

 

 

“This is very unsanitary,” Sungwoon commented as his back hit the shelf. Daniel paid him no attention as he thrusted harder, making any hygienic stuff flew off Sungwoon’s thoughts. He tried pushing back to meet Daniel’s movement because, pleasure’s a two-way thing, right, but it was proven hard when Daniel’s grip on his hip was almost impaling.

 

The grunts, the growls he let out, it was _amazing_. But as amazing it was, Sungwoon couldn’t keep up with it anymore.

 

“N-niel, ah, baby,” Sungwoon cried, moaned, gripped emptily at the shelf behind him. He leaned his head against the metal behind him, eyes scrunched shut. The sounds of skin meeting skin were enough to keep him all tensed up. He came, like, thrice already. He reached up and held Daniel’s face in his hands. Stifling his moans, Sungwoon tried focusing on Daniel’s face—the way sweats rolled off his bangs, how he groaned in pleasure as his lower part moved relentlessly to hit the right spot.

 

“F-fuuuuck,” Sungwoon trailed as his climax hit him once more.

 

Daniel pistoned his hip, once, twice, before coming inside the soiled condom. Yup _, definitely unsanitary_ , he himself thought. But everything was still worth the shot after looking at Sungwoon’s blissed face. He put the older man down but had to hold him still when Sungwoon’s legs gave up on him and buckled as they touched the ground.

 

Sungwoon swatted Daniel’s body and complained at his instant fatigue. “You wrecked me!” He hissed, as he tried to calm his heartbeat and relaxed. He took a deep breath, and decided that the next time he wanted to get back to the gym, he’d better go and see Daniel instead. The sharp pain eliminated all traces of pleasure he was feeling just a few minutes ago.

 

“Sorry,” Daniel solemnly approached. Sungwoon just shut his eyes and let Daniel handled all the aftercare. After tossing more rolls of tissue inside the bin, Daniel finished it off with another intense kiss.

 

“How am I going to go out now?” Sungwoon asked. They both stared at his state, the clothes were one thing, but his disarray hair and swollen lips, his marked skin? Sungwoon tried taking a few steps but it was surely difficult. He had never felt this much pain, not even after getting shots in a few field cases.  

 

“Then don’t go,” Daniel said, still kissing and sniffling Sungwoon’s skin.

 

“You’re a monster,” Sungwoon sighed as he pulled Daniel’s hair and pressed their lips together. _Sure_ , Daniel thought as he swallowed Sungwoon’s little moan and kissed back as hard, _He may be a monster but Sungwoon’s definitely a devil_.

 

A heaven-sent devil.

**-**

**-**

**-**

And one day, the devil disappeared.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc.


	2. second file.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t bully him too much,” Team Captain Yoon said as he was scooping more rice into his bowl. It was his second serving and the amount was just as mountainous as the first one. The team was inside the hideout van, and the narrow space made the whole vehicle smelled like sesame oil and handmade kimchi.

 

“I am not bullying him,” Sungwoon replied, without even looking up from his gaze at the team’s youngest member. He had his head on his fist, one elbow on the computer desk as his other hand rested comfortably on Daniel’s thigh. It stayed there, dangerously so, and he even drummed his fingers to the tune of the song he was singing.

 

Daniel, poor soul, tried hard not to make things obvious to the other people inside the van. He scooted further under the desk and tried his best not to show any suspicious reactions. His fingers scrolled hastily, eyes darting here and there, trying to commute the information inside his brain and at the same time, trying to distract himself from falling into Sungwoon’s trap.

 

Jisung chastised Sungwoon again, “You’re singing right into his ear,” He pointed out, “I know that you’re eager to find a lead but don’t pester the kid like that.”

 

Sungwoon leaned back, actually amused at how Jisung had thought of their interaction just now. He was holding his laughter and his distorted expression was a giveaway of how entertained he was at the moment. Daniel, the victim, just sighed and returned back to his core business.

 

“Don’t mind him, Kang,” Jisung called, “Just do your job and kick Agent Ha out if he’s being a bother to you.”

 

“Am I a bother to you right now, Agent Kang?”

 

Daniel looked at the man beside him. Sungwoon tilted his head and kept Daniel’s gaze with his equally inquisitive stare. He made a point to smirk and trailed his eyes lower, _lower_ , till they stopped at Daniel’s lips. The fingers on Daniel’s thigh stilled. A firm squeeze and then Sungwoon looked away, also retracting his touch from Daniel’s physicals. However, the playful grin remained plastered on his face as he watched the multiple screens in front of them.

 

“No sir.” Daniel’s answer came quite late and Jisung hummed in confusion at the late response.

 

“See,” Sungwoon turned around in his chair and shrugged in front of Jisung, making a show to prove his point. Jisung just scoffed and went back to immerse himself in his meal. Daniel looked away at the exchange and pinned his gaze at the screen one more time.

 

 

“How is Seongwoo doing?” One of his superiors asked him.

 

Daniel changed his focus towards another screen in which his fellow agent, Ong was trying to get internal information on the latest mission given to their team. He relayed what he observed and Jisung nodded his head. Judging by the way he started asking more questions on their assignment, it seemed that his meal time was over.

 

“Report to me right away if something is up. I need to be ready in any way possible when it comes to Agent Ong doing the undercover work.” The previous time Seongwoo went on an undercover mission, the team had to step in after he got into a hand combat with the inspected gang. The case before that one, he got slapped by a pole dancer who thought that Seongwoo was crossing the line as a patron.

 

“Where are you going?” Sungwoon asked. Daniel, from the corner of his eyes, noticed that Sungwoon was reading one of the files unrelated to their current case. He assumed that it was from his own special unit, in another division. He seemed very busy when he wasn’t breathing into Daniel’s neck.

 

“I’m going to clean up my stuff,” Jisung answered, taking his plates and containers and left the vehicle. He was going to one of the nearest convenience stores to clean his utensil, and probably to buy more kimbap rolls. “Remember,” Jisung called Daniel before he shut the door in front of their faces.

 

 

“We’re alone now,” Sungwoon cheekily pointed out.

 

“Team Captain might be back any time soon.” Daniel said. He shook his head at Sungwoon. He better not device anything weird right now, Daniel thought, for he feared that he would not be able to stop once he starts.

 

“The door can only be opened from the inside.” Sungwoon stated, “And Jisung hyung did not bring his keys. We have more than enough time.”

 

“It’s unprofessional, sir,” Daniel denied his request one more time. “And obvious, I could still smell Team Leader’s kimchi, so,” He trailed. ‘ _No, do not look into his eyes’_ , Daniel reminded himself, ‘ _You’re the smartest, the best agent in your division. Remember all your training_ s.’

 

Sungwoon hummed, putting the file back inside his bag. “What do you think we’d be doing? Why would there be any smell lingering? What are you planning to do?”

 

Daniel took his eyes off the screen for a moment and inhaled deeply. ‘ _You’re in your workplace, right now, Daniel. Don’t be stupid,’_ He tried calming himself down.

 

“Not even a kiss?” Sungwoon asked. Daniel shook his head, straightening in his seat. He needed not to look at Sungwoon to know that he was making faces at him. ‘ _Do not waver_ ,’ Daniel reminded himself to look at the screen and observe Seongwoo intently.

 

Sungwoon suddenly got up from his seat and took confident strides, reaching the armrest of Daniel’s chair. If they both noticed the younger man wincing, they mentioned none of it.

 

“Just one kiss,”

 

“I won’t be able to stop,” Daniel replied honestly.

 

“Can you still resist me?” Sungwoon asked him, “Will you push me away if I straddle you right now?”

 

“Please don’t try to seduce me, sir.” Sungwoon snorted, but covered his mouth when Daniel looked at him in exasperation. The subordinate actually pouted and Sungwoon tried not to coo at him out loud. It’d mess with Daniel’s glass confidence later. “I’m trying to do my work.”

 

“Why don’t you take a break?” It was a fair suggestion actually. Daniel hadn’t been sleeping in a proper bed in such a long time. Or even got any shut-eye. He himself acknowledged that distressing with Sungwoon would definitely be therapeutic for him at the moment. “You can even take a walk, y’know, to relieve your troubled friend down there?”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened. And he looked down. Only to find no trace of ‘problem’ like what Sungwoon had implied. He rolled his eyes at Sungwoon.

 

“Oh,” The older man gasped, “Are you rolling your eyes at your senior right now? I should punish you, you insolent brat!”

 

 

When Daniel opened his eyes, he noticed that the van was already en route somewhere. Panic took over and he frantically looked around the inside of the vehicle.

 

Seongwoo was there, wig and fake moustache off as he wrote something in his notebook. “Why are you here?” Daniel asked him, fixing his position on the uncomfortable chair. He smoothed out his clothes, his pants, and blushed when he thought of what had taken place just a few moments before he dozed off to sleep. It was really a big problem, Daniel thought, his weak resistance towards Sungwoon’s racy invitations.

 

His colleague looked up and pointed out, “You were really in a deep sleep. You were snoring and draped so comfortably on the chair. Guess that you really need the power nap, huh?”

 

“Where’s Sungwoon—I mean, Agent Ha?” Seongwoo blinked at Daniel’s little slip of words. Daniel blinked back. Innocently, he attempted. In the end, Seongwoo just scoffed and resumed his report writing. “I’m serious,” Daniel coaxed, “Where is he?”

 

Both Team Captain Yoon and Sungwoon were not present in the make-shift office inside the hideout van.

 

“Team Captain is driving,” Seongwoo answered. “As for Agent Ha, I don’t know. He actually left once I entered. You were still sleeping by that time and Team Capt’n was behind the steering wheel. We were already preparing to move out by then.”

 

“ _Weird_ ,” Daniel commented as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Stretching, he tried to get rid of any kinks in his bodies. Although the activity in which it involved his superior on his knees and sucking him off had considerably made his body all laxed, the sleep undoubtedly helped immensely. 

 

His reverie was then halted by Seongwoo’s next comment, “What’s that stain on your shirt?”

* * *

Daniel remembered, his first day in the NSS.

 

Team Captain Yoon was showing the two new agents around, introducing them to their key members, making a point to give them some tips like— “Never look at Madam Bae in the eyes, she’s called the medusa for a reason,’ and ‘If you want Mr. Choi to help you in the Traffics Division, raise his bucket a bit, mention his newly formed biceps, he’ll definitely swoon.” He spun around as Seongwoo and Daniel ooh-ed, “And if you’re lucky enough, he might let you touch them.”

 

“Everyone does like some good biceps,” Seongwoo agreed. 

 

“Indeed,” Jisung said, winking at the them.

 

He then moved around to show them specific offices, the cafeteria, green room, the smoking lounge, etcetera. When they arrived at the pathology lab, Sungwoon magically appeared and joined them. Seongwoo and Daniel bowed at him, bent right at the waist. Daniel could’ve imagined it but when he looked up, he noticed that Sungwoon was still staring at him. 

 

Or better ( _worse_ ) yet, Sungwoon was looking at his shoulder—aka the same shoulder that Sungwoon was gripping and resting his two split up legs at last night. Unconsciously, Daniel fixed his suit, feeling exposed under the intense gaze of his superior.

 

“Oh, you’re here?” Jisung greeted his colleague and then clapping his hands gleefully, “That’s great! I was about to call you anyway! Sungwoon-ah, I need to go…um…somewhere.” Jisung said hastily, already looking elsewhere.

 

Sungwoon pulled him by his arm, “What do you mean by that, hyung? They’re your kids. You need to be showing them around. Not me.”

 

“Ah, only this lab remains~” Jisung pleaded. His puppy face left no room for Sungwoon to refuse. As Jisung skipped his way back to his seat, the two fresh brooms stared at each other, standing awkwardly before Sungwoon, both for two different reasons.

 

Sungwoon smiled at both men, replied their greetings and started, “Shall we continue then?”

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

“Hmm, you two answer well,” He commented, giving them a final glance before focusing on the task trusted to him. He knocked once, twice, on the lab door before turning the knob. “I’m here with the babies.” He said, announcing their presence.

 

Seongwoo whispered towards Daniel, “He looks more like a baby than us, though?” Daniel shared the same thought and they both giggled. Sungwoon looked at them and the playfulness stopped there.

 

“Ah,” Sungwoon said before stepping in, making the two towers braked hastily in order not to bump onto him. “May I ask,” He asked with a sweet voice, “How do you think of the place so far? It’s big, right?”

 

It is big, the whole NSS. They had toured at least three different floors (before Jisung got tired, he didn’t tell them but it showed, and asked them to venture on their own inside the underground maze). The first floor below the ground was acting as a bait, imitating a normal abandoned parking lot. The real fun begun two floors down, when they travelled through a secret passage into the ‘wall’ where high security was placed.

 

They had gone to the Firearms and Toolmark Unit where one of their senior colleagues challenged them to a shooting match at the range. It was more of a showing-off session for Daniel, as shooting was one of his forte in the military. Seongwoo just scoffed and said that his eye piece was blurry when he started, not acknowledging that he had only recorded 95.99% whereas Daniel had scored a perfect score.

 

When the senior asked Jisung to show how it’s really done, the older one skipped the part and carried the two newbies to the Forensic Imaging Unit. Not much did they witness here as everyone was fixated on staring at their computers on the main floor. The captain mentioned that the facility had a few computer technicians and agents situated here and brought them to the ‘real deal’. The real deal here refered to NSS’s finest hackers who almost never stepped out of their own rooms. Even when they'd visited, the door was locked.

 

“Interesting, huh? I wonder if the hacker is a forty-something-years-old man.” Jisung nudged them too. Once Jisung said that, something thudded inside the room, more like thrown at the door, and Daniel looked at his superior in alarm.

 

“He’s probably watching from the CCTV,” Seongwoo told Daniel, pointing at the cameras facing them on the ceiling. With a small bow at the camera, the two then trailed along Jisung and went to their next station, the Forensic Biology and DNA Unit. The next unit occupied one entire floor and lord know how thankful Daniel was that he did not have anything to do with that within his work scope. There were people with lab coats and gloves moving around, carrying tubes of liquid, and at a glance, maybe blood in their hands.

 

“Important stuff, science stuff,” Jisung told them.

 

Next was the Forensic Pathology Unit, where they met up with Sungwoon. And the story kicked in back from there.

 

“No one is here, sir.” Daniel said, as a way of distracting Sungwoon from their little laughing party just a few seconds ago. They took in the appearance of the room, one wall full of cold chambers, in which Seongwoo tried not to focus on, two empty dissecting tables in the middle of the room—typically like what they’d imagine before, the place looked gloomy and icy.

 

“I bet Heeyeon is here somewhere,” Sungwoon said, “Probably playing with a dead person’s liver at the back,” He made a move to check the cold room at the back of the lab. Instead of following him, Seongwoo and Daniel stayed rooted at their position.

 

Almost seemed like it was staged, someone appeared from the cold room, with blood all over her coat.

 

“Ah, there she is,” Sungwoon told the two men.

 

“Sungwoonie?” Heeyeon, apparently, asked as she struggled to make her glasses fall from the top of her head. Once it hung securely on the bridge of her nose, she squinted her eyes to confirm who the person she was talking to. “Oh, what brings you here?”

 

“I’m a tour guide today.” He answered, leaning his body against one of the tables. Heeyeon tilted her head in confusion before she finally noticed the two new presence inside her lab. “Took you long enough,” Sungwoon teased.

 

“Hey, call me noona at least,” Heeyeon rolled her eyes at him before moving closer to inspect the fresh faces. When she noticed Seongwoo and Daniel’s pale complexion staring at her coat, she followed their gaze and chuckled, “Oh, this is not blood.” She explained to them, “I spurted my lunch's sauce accidentally just now.”

 

“Eating inside the cold room?” Sungwoon gagged. “Noona?” He added nonchalantly after Heeyeon sent him another glance.

 

“Come here,” Heeyeon called Seongwoo and Daniel who were definitely out of characters inside the pathology lab, “Don’t be afraid. I wasn’t slaughtering anyone inside there.” She laughed at her own joke. “What are your names, handsome ones?”

 

“You already have a boyfriend,” Sungwoon reminded her when her eyes lingered at Daniel’s toned physical. Heeyeon eyed her colleague in interest before shrugging, ogling Seongwoo’s chiselled face instead. “You have stars on your face, how beautiful.”

 

“What are you waiting for?” Sungwoon prompted, “Go and introduce yourself.”

 

“I’m Ong Seongwoo, ma’am.” Seongwoo began. He bowed when Heeyeon apologetically raised her gloved hands to forego the handshakes. “Please take care of me,” He smiled at her making Heeyeon giggling under his flirty stare.

 

“Nice, we’re finally having a handsome one around,” Heeyeon said as she eyed Sungwoon who just scoffed in response to her little shade. “Now, what about you, Mr. Great Body?”

 

“I’m Kang Daniel, ma’am,” Daniel introduced, recycling Seongwoo’s introductory comment. “Nice meeting you, and please take care of me as well.” When Heeyeon nodded and appreciated the view in front of her, Daniel looked at Sungwoon to fish his reaction.

 

And as he suspected, Sungwoon was staring back at him. Feeling bold in a split moment, Daniel licked his lips and eyed Sungwoon’s plump ones. The image of Sungwoon last night flashed through his mind and Daniel’s gaze intensified. Sungwoon finally broke the eye contact and fanned his face, as if the whole room wasn’t air-conditioned.

 

_Still cute_ , Daniel thought. _That’s +1 point for you, Kang._

 

“A man who fights a monster, must be careful not to become a monster himself,” Heeyeon suddenly said, causing all three men to look at her. Noticing the inquisitive stares, Heeyeon just laughed and shrugged, “It’s just something,” She said, while looking at Daniel specifically, “It’s something Nietzsche said. Bear that in mind.” 

 

“Ah, yes,” Daniel replied. Seongwoo also nodded at the supposed advice by the older senior.

 

Not long after that, Sungwoon dismissed the two and ordered them to go back to their floor, the Special Divisions Unit.

 

 

“What were you trying to say?” Sungwoon asked.

 

“What?” Heeyeon asked back, pushing Sungwoon’s body away from her dissecting table.

 

Under closer inspection, the ‘sauce’ true identity was _definitely_ blood. The smell wasn’t that strong, maybe due to the temperature inside the lab. However, the texture absolutely implied that it was fresh. Of course, Heeyeon wasn’t doing anything illegal behind closed doors but Sungwoon was unfazed by the whole deal. They handled these kinds of matters on daily basis.  

 

“The quote by Nietzsche.” Sungwoon continued, “A bit random, is it not?”

 

“We’re secret agents who’re working two, three, four floors underground, Sungwoon. Nothing is ever random in our field. Everything happens for a reason. It’s the power of destiny,” Ignoring her destiny crap, Sungwoon just stared apathetically at her.

 

“That fellow, Kang Daniel,” She started after noticing Sungwoon’s lack of enthusiastic response. Sungwoon perked up at Daniel’s name but he tried not to make it show. Heeyeon, luckily, hadn’t noticed that and carried on with her explanation, “I looked at his file. It showed that he had the potential to become a monster.”

 

“ _Eyy_ ,” Sungwoon brushed it off, “He’s not that kind of person.” He looked away from the pathologist and gave a once-over around her working space. No wonder Jisung hated being inside here, even when he needed to send a report or get a sample of something from the lab. It was too cold. Sungwoon continued, “He acts all tough, but he’s quite naïve.”

 

“What?” The older lady chuckled, “Have you already fallen for that guy?”

 

“What the fuck?” Sungwoon replied, bashful and perplexed at the accusation. “Ha, nice joke really.” He laughed awkwardly. “You know I _don’t_ fall in love.”

 

“Yeah,” She scoffed, “You fall in love with people’s dicks, don’t you?”

 

“Shut up,” Sungwoon said as he denied once more, “I know him. He’s too soft to be a monster.”

 

“And how did you know that?” Heeyeon asked back. She was sure and rarely she made a wrong judgment out of people. There was something…quite…off with the new agent. Both of them actually, but Daniel specifically. His eyes, they were just predatory. Heeyeon got goosebumps and it wasn’t because of the cold atmosphere.

 

“I just know. I supervised their six-months training after all.” Sungwoon answered. Little was he aware of his own falling tone, and the undeniable ounce of hesitance between his lines.

 

 

“How was it, the first day?” Daniel asked Seongwoo as soon as they were settled in for the night. Seongwoo was sprawled on the couch in their new apartment as Daniel fixed his cats some snacks. Peter and Rooney purred contentedly against his legs.

 

“It’s tough, everyone looks threatening,” Seongwoo answered. “And I’m already drained. We haven’t even had any real tasks yet.”

 

“Hm,” Daniel agreed, “It’s gonna be harder once we go and chase around the bad guys.”

 

“ _You_ would like that.” Seongwoo chuckled from his still starfish position. “You never like doing the desk jobs anyway.”

 

“Yeah,” Daniel replied. True. Being idle and sitting around doing nothing wasn’t really his thing. Especially with Sungwoon around to distract him any ticking second, phew, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he’d get kicked out of the job in the nearest future. That being said, once they start doing the field missions, at least he wouldn’t be in the same team as Sungwoon.

* * *

Lol. Who was he kidding.

 

Just around the fourth month mark of servicing under NSS, Daniel had been given several local assignments and one abroad case. And most of the time, Sungwoon was around, either hovering around their team office during meetings, or assisting as the communicator via wireless ear device.

 

Not just once or twice did he hint at something… _indecent_ over the ear piece, while obviously targeting Daniel (and unconsciously and indirectly tormenting their other teammates with his crude innuendoes).

 

 

“You didn’t even belong to our team.” Daniel accused, one day.

 

Lo and behold, he was in Sungwoon’s bed, as naked as he was born onto the world. Sungwoon laughed against his bare skin, both elbows on his chest as he tried not to crush Daniel with his weight. (‘ _You weight like nothing_ ,’ Daniel had scoffed.)

 

“I assist a lot, with other teams aside from mine,” Sungwoon replied, kissing one of Daniel’s pecs. “Why are you so worked up over it? Don’t you like it? Being around me more?”

 

“I didn’t say that I hate it,” Daniel murmured, pouting—and then wincing when Sungwoon’s innocent kisses turned into sucking marks on Daniel’s skin. He didn’t even try to stop the older man from decorating his body with hickeys, in fact, he preened at them when he stared at the mirror.

 

“Then, what’s the problem?” Sungwoon asked. One more kiss on Daniel’s toned stomach.

 

“You’re distracting.” That was indeed the truth. Daniel sighed when Sungwoon’s only reaction was to laugh at him. It was high-pitch, almost breaking appropriate decibels and their bodies shook together as Sungwoon wheezed over his laughter. “That’s not even funny,” Now that was something coming from Daniel who giggles over anything, everything else.

 

Sungwoon rose up from his lain position and sat comfortably on Daniel’s hip. Their groins were touching, and the tell-tale of their previous ‘nightly’ activity were evident on Daniel’s flaccid dick—though that condition might change the more Sungwoon rubbed himself against his skin.

 

“I just,” Sungwoon smiled at him sweetly and who was Daniel but a loser for that beauty. “I just found you cute.”

 

“ _You’re_ cute,” Daniel weakly attacked.

 

“Then treat me as a motivation, some kind of positive reinforcement.” Sungwoon said, taking Daniel’s concern as something trivial. “Don’t be all awkward and dumb around me. I had enough of that inside my bedroom here.”

 

“I’m not awkward!” Daniel insisted.

 

“Your hands are hanging over my waist right now.” Sungwoon pointed out. “And you’re trying to wriggle your dick away from my ass.” Daniel stopped as soon as he was confronted by the older man. To challenge Sungwoon and proved his brat title, he put his hands down, skin on skin, and gripped tightly. Sungwoon gave an approving smile.

 

“What about your cock?”

 

Daniel had to laugh at Sungwoon’s direct face aligned with his foul choice of word. He kissed Sungwoon’s shoulder after moving to a sitting position which brought Sungwoon’s body to sit nicely over his lap. Sungwoon cradled Daniel’s face and kissed him squarely on the lips. Daniel kissed him back.

 

“We can’t,” He said.

 

“Why not?” Sungwoon pouted. They were in a perfect position to be doing so right at the moment. Nothing but the confinement of Sungwoon’s living space comforting them. Therefore, he didn’t get why Daniel was being difficult and refused to give in to him. Usually, it didn’t take this much hard work to convince him.

 

“We’re leaving for Hungary the first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“More of a reason to be fucking me right now?”

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Daniel asked. Usually he was the one who couldn’t stay away from Sungwoon, who could never resist his advances. “We did it twice in the evening, didn’t we?”

 

“You know I could never get enough of you,” Sungwoon flirted.

 

“Hm?” Daniel hummed, kissing another frame of Sungwoon’s exposed neck, down to his collarbone and giving it small nibs. “You never told me this before,” He said, “Why don’t you tell me more?”

 

“Don’t you know push-and-pull method?”

 

“Are you playing push and pull with me, right now?”

 

“Is it not obvious?” Sungwoon asked. Daniel frowned but Sungwoon kissed his downturn lips upwards. “I must be careful, after all, I’m dealing with _the_ Kang Daniel right now~” Sungwoon said, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s broad shoulder. When Daniel reciprocated his touch and hugged his waist, Sungwoon leaned back.

 

He pulled Daniel’s hair, grinning even brighter at the dark roots forming on the crown of his head. They both had changed hair colours over the span of four months working together. Daniel had gotten his revenge and dyed his hair red which made Sungwoon all worked up at the sight of it. Sungwoon had his glory popping Daniel’s cherry while pulling his hair— _oh good ol’ days_.  

 

And Sungwoon was now supporting a platinum blond. He had dyed it initially for an undercover mission with his team, information highly private, and came back a week after disappearing on Daniel with _that look_. Daniel couldn’t even wait until they got to any of their homes (not like they’d ever come back to Daniel’s shared apartment with Seongwoo), and fucked Sungwoon in one of the restroom cubicles.

 

“Are you really not going to fuck me?” Sungwoon asked, a bit whiny as he bit Daniel’s shoulder.

 

Daniel looked at Sungwoon. “Maybe if you ask nicely?”

 

 

“Where are you from?” Seongwoo asked as Daniel entered their door in the morning. Daniel was caught trying to sneak in but Seongwoo was already awake and currently last-minute packing his stuff for their assigned mission in Hungary.

 

“Um, from a run?” Daniel tried.

 

“You smell like expensive car and…cum.” Seongwoo was not one of the best-chosen agents for no reason. Also, it was obvious as hell that Daniel had just gotten back after a night out.

 

Daniel sputtered and was about to say something when Seongwoo pointed at his shirt—a bit too tight on his skin (it was one of Sungwoon’s large dress shirts), and the marks on his skin. Plus, the glazed eyes and swollen lips—Daniel earned himself another intense rounds with Sungwoon under the covers—he could only do much to deny it, and he knew it’d be pointless to the point of making a fool out of himself in front of Seongwoo.

 

“Fine, fine, I had a—”

 

“No thank you for the TMI,” Seongwoo shook his head and continued sorting through his shirts in the living room.

 

 

When they met up with Sungwoon in the airport, Seongwoo leaned towards Daniel and commented, “Looks like our sir here had a great night as well.”

 

Daniel looked at him in surprise but Seongwoo definitely didn’t disappoint when he added his next comment, “Maybe I should’ve hit the club as well last night. You two are actually smart, huh, fucking it out of your systems before leaving for work.”

 

With a sympathetic pat, Daniel said to his friend, “You can find someone in Hungary when we get there. Don’t worry.”

* * *

“Yes?” Sungwoon said to his phone.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo went into their own conversations as they let their superior answered the call. Their mission was successful, the reason why they came to this foreign country—they had escorted an important member of the South Korean Chemistry Association across the border with no hindsight problem. Waiting for their next order, the three men decided to have a late brunch in the meantime.

 

“Yes, alright, sir.” Sungwoon continued, before putting away his device.

 

“What was that call?” Daniel asked as he sipped the wine in front him carefully. He eyed Seongwoo, who was also waiting for Sungwoon’s response.

 

Maybe it was green light to return back home after camping in the town of Budapest for a week straight without any break, planning for everything to be perfect in their mission and eliminating any potential loopholes for failures.

 

The older one was quiet. He shrugged and drank his own glass. “I don’t know. They just sent me the meeting time and place.”

 

“Another mission?” Daniel asked curiously.

 

Sungwoon nodded, “They said you two could board the plan back home anytime now. Better soon since you guys need to complete the report for this,” Sungwoon added, with an extra wink to Seongwoo since all three of them knew whose work it’d be when they get back.

 

Seongwoo sighed and leaned against his seat, “Alright, alright.”

 

“Wait, a personal mission for you?”

 

“Daniel,” Seongwoo nudged his friend. Sungwoon shook his head. He understood Daniel’s uneasiness because he was feeling the same.

 

 

When they returned to the hotel and Seongwoo announced that he’d be taking a nice dip in the swimming pool, Sungwoon and Daniel knew they should be taking advantage of this free time. With an uncommitted farewell to Seongwoo was already making faces to a local girl hiding behind her parent, Daniel lead Sungwoon out of the vicinity.

 

“Let’s have some fun before you leave,” Sungwoon said to Daniel, holding hands as they moved around the busy crowd.

 

“Why don’t I stay here until you’re done with your…work,” He suggested.

 

“I’ve been doing this work much longer than you did,” It was the truth. Daniel might be born with the strong physicals and perfect shooting skills but Sungwoon packed more experiences and tact in the field. Daniel was actually more worried for himself than Sungwoon at this point—if anything were to happen—no— _let’s not think about that._

 

“Don’t worry,” Sungwoon said, kissing Daniel on his lips as a way to comfort him. “I’ll be back soon and we’re going straight to Ainoshima like what we had planned.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

The thing is—that was the last time Daniel ever saw Sungwoon.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! after so long ㅠㅠ but now i'm on my break (which explained the slight productiveness xD)  
> THANKS A LOT for reading, commenting, hitting the kudos because they fuel me more like nielwoon fed me on 181210.   
> And sometimes i lurked on twt and i found some reviews on my fics uwu thank youuuuuuuuuu so i'm gonna leave my twt [here](https://twitter.com/chimcyp)
> 
> you might have seen me around but do come and talk to me :3


End file.
